


The promise hidden in your voice

by MariAn98



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU-Late modern period, Alec is a Prince, Alec knows nothing about homosexuality, M/M, Magnus is a singer, Magnus shows him stuff, Many music references, Robert is a bad King, The Lightwoods are royal, but also much angst, much fluff, probably?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariAn98/pseuds/MariAn98
Summary: Alec is 18 years old... the perfect age for marriage in his fathers opinion. And who is Alec to disobey his father, the King? But when his father gives him an ultimatum to find a bride within a month Alec founds himself conflicted, because the beautiful singer from their last dance ball probably won't fit in that category...a.k.a Alec is the heir who is supposed to marry soon and follow his father on the throne and Magnus is a beautiful singer... What could possibly go wrong?WARNING: this fic is currently stopped. I will continue it someday but for now i don't have the time for it, I'm really sorry





	1. Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! For those who came here after my last fic: welcome back and thank you so much for sticking with me! I'm so excited to finally upload this! I wrote on this fic for quite a while already but I wanted to finish my other fic first before uploading another one. A few notes before the start:  
> The title for this fic was inspired by readers from my previous fic. Thanks to everyone who suggested something. I basically took everything and scribbled around with the words. So credits to everyone who helped me, thank you so much!  
> If you have seen the title of this chapter, it was inspired by the song 'Serendipity' from Jimin from BTS (Yes, I'm a slut for BTS they give me life, sorrynotsorry). The word basically means to find something beautiful/positive without searching for it and I think this fits perfectly for this first chapter. Also the song is beautiful please listen to it.  
> Next, the song Magnus sings. Of course you can imagine what ever song fits best for you, but I personally thought of 'SOS d'un terrien en détresse' sang by Dimash Kudaibergen. His voice is simply amazing.  
> You can find both songs by searching them in youtube. I'd link them here but honestly I don't know how, sorry lol.  
> Anyway that was enough, please enjoy the first chapter and tell me what you thought of it.  
> All feedback, critisism, suggestions, comments is always welcome and appreciated.

Alec sighed and leaned back in his throne. He hated these dance balls with all his might. It was way too hot. The clothes were uncomfortable. It smelled horribly of perfume, smoke, sweat and food. The music was terrible and the people were as fake as their hair.

He knew that his father wanted him to choose a bride. As the oldest son in the family he was the heir. His father always told him about his duty, marry some stupid princess -preferably a very rich princess- become the next king, get many children -preferably sons- and never act out of line. Be the good boy, behave and do as you are said.

Alec was so fed up with all that court-shit. He didn't want to marry. He was just eighteen years old. He wanted to travel. See the world. Hell he wanted to see the land he would rule one day. But he wasn't allowed to leave the court. He never was outside the castle wall. Sure the royal grounds were huge but still it was always the same.

He sighed once again and watched Jace who was surrounded by a group of giggling girls. They were probably as dumb as they behaved. Like marionettes always doing what they are supposed to do and never questioning anything. Jace seemed to enjoy it though. His bedchamber was next to Alecs and Alec could often hear what Jace was doing in the night. For Alec it was very distracting.

Their father often screamed at Jace for bringing shame in the family but Alec knew that the king wished Jace could follow him on the throne. He would be a better king than Alec. He was strong, he was a soldier. He was charming and could wrap anyone around his finger. Also Jace wouldn't have trouble finding a bride. He would probably have like ten mistresses but that was fine with their father. As long as he wouldn't get his 'whores' -as Robert described the girls so lovingly- pregnant. At least that's what he told Alec in the hope to persuade him to get himself a bride.

As if this would make anything better. Alec didn't know why but he never saw a girl that made him feel like he wanted to do something... sinful. He just didn't see them like that. There was probably something wrong with him but he couldn't help it.

His eyes wandered to his sister. She looked just as bored as he felt. She stood leaned against a pillar on the right side of the hall. Two men in front of her, talking. They seemed to be at least twice her age. Sweat ran down their faces and their eyes fell down to Izzys chest nearly every second second. It was disgusting but his sister held her chin high up and smiled politely. Hell even she would be a better king. Alec knew just fine that under all the thick layers of fabric, wrapped around her ankle, she hid a silver wipe. And she knew exactly how to use it.

Izzy noticed his look and met his eyes. Her forced smile became a real one and her glance softened a little. Alec smiled back. His siblings are the only positive thing in this cold cage made out of stone. Especially Max was always able to lighten his mood but the boy was too young for those events so he was hidden in his chambers.

He heard how his father, who sat to Alecs left, asked one of the servants to bring the next entertainer. That was kind of his thing. To every celebration Robert would invite a number of entertainers. Actors, jugglers, fire eater and all that crazy stuff. Alec thought it was pathetic, regarding that no one ever really cared for them.

The servant bowed deeply and ran away, following his order. No two minutes passed and the servant came back in followed by a tall figure. He lead the man to the small stage where the musicians played.

Alec quickly sat straight up and followed the tall man with his eyes. An odd interest blooming in his chest. He has never seen anyone like him. He was tall and slim. His frame strong. His hair silky black but glittering. His skin deeply tanned and his eyes had a strange almond shape. His clothes looked expensive and were more colourful than anyone else in this room. He sparkled more than the night sky. Where was he from? Alec couldn't help but stare.

The foreign man was beautiful. Wait. He probably shouldn't say this about a man.

It was true though. He was more handsome than anyone Alec knew, he was even prettier than every girl Alec could think of. The man stepped on the stage and talked to the musicians who nodded after a while. The man faced the crowed and Alec noticed that it had become strangely silent.

Everyone seemed to be fascinated by that mysterious man. His face was painted, similar as Izzys. Alec had never seen this on a guy before but he looked gorgeous with it. The man smiled and nodded towards the orchestra. They started playing and the man closed his eyes.

Alec could have expected a new world being laid out before him and he would still be amazed by what he saw next. Better said what he heard. The man started singing in what sounded like french, Alec wasn't sure. However he was engrossed in the sound of his voice.

The voice of the man was absolutely mesmerizing. He started with deep clear notes but it became more and more high with the lines. Alec was sure that all glass in this room should have shattered. He didn't know that a man was able to reach those high notes.

The man sang a few songs everyone more beautiful than the last.

"Who is this?" He asked his father who frowned at him irritated about Alecs sudden interest.

"I don't know his name. He was recommended by a friend. I think he comes from the far east."

Alec gulped. He had to get to know this man. After the last song the man bowed in direction of the king and left the stage. He was immediately surrounded by guests. Alecs eyes never left him and as soon as the man left the room Alec jumped up from his throne and wanted to follow him.

"Wait, Alexander! Where are you going?" His father asked. Alec rolled his eyes before turning around. Even Alec wasn't stupid enough to ignore the king.

"I just need some fresh air." He said and smiled as good as possible. His father frowned again, obviously disapproving.

"Fine, I'll grant it. But make sure to return quickly. I want you to communicate with the guests."

Alec smiled again. If there weren't so many people attendant he would probably refuse but he didn't want to make a scandal. His father was no forgiving man. He bowed slightely.

"Of course, thank you my King." He quickly turned and literally ran out of the room. Hopefully the exotic man hadn't left already. Alec took the same door as him and followed the long corridor.

He nearly walked past him. The man stood on a small balcony and leaned on the railing. Eyes fixed on the sunset. Alec took a deep breath and stepped outside. The man turned as he heard the door open. His eyes widened as he recognized Alec. It's not that Alec was any famous but his clothes and the family ring on his hand made it pretty clear. The man took a step backwards and bowed. It was like a stab in Alecs heart, to see this proud man bow for him seemed so wrong.

"No, please straighten up. You really don't have to bow in front of me." The man lifted his head to look at him but didn't change his position.

"Of course, you are the prince. The heir more over." Alec flinched over his title.

"Yeah, I guess but we are alone. It's fine." Alec took a few steps forward, facing the man -finally standing up straight- properly. That was the first time he realised the amazing eyes he has. They were like a whirl of green, yellow and gold and seemed to be in permanent movement.

"I don't really value all this royal stuff." He explained. The man frowned slightly, trying to figure out if Alec was really serious. It could end really bad after all, if someone disrespects the royal family. Alec smiled encouragingly. The man smiled back.

"I'm Alec." He introduced himself and extended a hand. The man stared at it for a while but finally took it, eyeing Alec with a questioning glance.

"That does not really sound like the name of a prince." He said and Alec noticed the accent in his voice. It had a tantalizing affect on him.

"Well, it's actually Alexander Gideon but I prefer Alec." The man nodded, smile widening.

"I am Magnus" he introduced himself.

"Magnus" Alec repeated, still smiling. "May I ask where you're from? I... I've never seen anyone like you."

"You are the prince. You can ask everything. And I'm from a small country far away in the east. I'm not surprised you've never seen someone like me. I was brought here as a child."

"Please, stop calling me prince." Alec said leaning on the railing himself now. The sun was already half disappeared.

"But you are the prince. You should appreciate it." Magnus said with a soft voice settling beside Alec. Alec sighed.

"I don't like the duty following the title. I don't like all the rules and etiquette. I don't like all this pretending."

"With power comes responsibility." Magnus simply stated. Alec turned his head to met his eyes.

"Life on court has very less to do with responsibility. It's all about the image you have to present. The perfect picture that mustn't be shattered." He explained. "They don't care about how you are, you just have to be the perfect figure in their game of greed."

"Those are very bitter words for someone with a face as soft as yours." Alec stared at Magnus with wide eyes.

"I..." He quickly turned away, suddenly strangely embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't intend to complain. I guess I should be more grateful."

"It's fine. Anyone has different problems. Psychological stress can be just as harmful as physical stress. Sometimes even worse." Alec was surprised over Magnus' understanding.

"Your voice is beautiful, by the way." He said to change the topic. Magnus smiled heart-warmingly.

"Thank you, Alexander." Alec was sure he blushed. He usually doesn't like his full name but somehow it sounded like a promise from Magnus' tongue. They stared at each other for awhile until someone cleared their throat behind them. Alec quickly turned around.

"Their majesty asked for thee, your highness." Some servant said in a deep bow. Alec sighed.

"Fine, I'll be back soon." He said and as the servant didn't move he added. "You can go now." The servant bowed again and left quickly. As Alec turned back to Magnus he saw amusement in his eyes.

"I like that powerful tone when you speak with your servant." He explained and Alec blushed again.

"I have to go back. My father wants me to talk to the stupid guests." If Alec was right, then there was a small flash of disappointment in Magnus eyes but it disappeared quickly and instead he smiled again.

"Of course. Follow your duty." He teased.

"Can I... see you again?" Alec asked shyly. Magnus beamed at him.

"I guess. Your father paid for me so I'll be here for a while. You just have to ask for me." Alec smiled back but didn't know what to say anymore so he just turned around and left.

His mood better than ever he returned to the hall. The heat hitting him like a wall. He threw a quick glance towards his father who was watching him sternly. So he yield his fate and mixed up with the crowed.


	2. Or does the feeling haunt you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry it took so long, I have a lot going on right now so please be patient with me. Anyway the title for this chapter is a line out of the song 'All the stars' from Kendrick Lamar ft. SZA. I love this song so much. (I'm always listening to music while writing something so I thought it would be cool to connect these things here as well). Anyway now please enjoy!

This evening Alec laid spread out in his chamber, enjoying the silence and the cool air of the night, streaming through the windows. Lost in thought about some certain man he jumped in surprise as Izzy stormed in his room.

"I'm so glad this horrible evening is finally over!" She exclaimed, followed by Jace.

"It wasn't that bad." He said and Izzy and Alec both glared at him.

"Okay, fine, whatever." He said.

"That disgusting old Lord of fart actually asked father to marry me! Can you believe that? He is like tenth my age? Like hell I would ever do that. I'd rather feed pigs for the rest of my life." She swears, walking up and down. Alec sighed. Goodbye my lovely silence.

"It would probably be kind of the same?" Alec offered.

"Exactly! Thank you! But the small but define difference is, that I wouldn't have to sleep with the pigs." Izzy continued and Alec and Jace grimaced in unison.

"Izzy we really don't want to know that." Jace said. She shrugged on flopped on Alecs bed beside him.

"Does father still bother you with the marriage?" She asked instead. Alec sighed again.

"Yeah, and I don't think this will stop soon. I'm in the perfect age for a marriage in his eyes."

"Did you see anyone you would be fine with?" Jace asked and in Alecs mind appeared the image of a certain exotic singer. His eyes widened and he quickly shook his head to hush the thought away.

This is not possible, absolutely not. Magnus is a guy!

"Who?" Izzy screamed and sat straight up immediately. "Tell me who you just thought of!"

Alec felt a blush creep up his neck all the way to his ears.

"No one!" He nearly screamed. Izzy slipped closer towards him staring him straight in the eye.

"Tell. Me!" Alec knew his sister and he knew she wouldn't let him get off of it so he gave in.

"It's just... that singer from earlier... he is a very interesting guy. That's all." He mumbled. His siblings stared at him in irritation.

"That guy singer?" Jace asked, frowning.

"I never said I want to marry him. I just think it's interesting because he's so... um... magical. Wait, what?" He asked himself as he noticed what he had just said.

"But your eyes did. Well, kind of. You like him." Izzy observed, eying him intensely.

"Like like him?" Jace asked, sounding confused.

"I... I just... " Alec didn't know what to say. He couldn't deny it completely. He did like Magnus, he just didn't know why.

"I think that's a yes. Wow, I didn't think I'd ever see that face on you, big brother." Izzy said, looking proud, though Alec just felt completely confused.

"But, is that even possible? I mean with a guy? Can two guys even, you know, do it?" Jace asked and Alec blushed even more. Izzy threw a pillow after him.

"Not everything is about sex Jace." She scolded. Jace, who had caught the pillow effortlessly, tugged it now behind his back.

"I was just wondering. I never heard about it. Can two guys even marry?" Jace asked and both, Izzy and Alec just shrugged.

"I never said I want to marry him." Alec whispered after a while, repeating himself.

"Did you talk to him?" Jace wanted to know.

"Wait, was that when you went out for a while?" Izzy added. Alec nodded.

They talked as Alec told them of his conversation with Magnus and his siblings asked him questions he had no answers for. Like if they will see each other again or if Magnus was fine with Alecs title but afterwards the siblings separated and went to bed. Leaving Alec alone with his thoughts and confusing feelings.

The next morning he was woken by his maid telling him the breakfast was ready. That was a crazy tradition is father insisted on. Every morning the whole royal family would meet for breakfast, though they weren't really warm and fuzzy with each other. At least not the parents with their children. He sat up in his bed and sighed. This was always the worst part of the day.

He dressed as quickly as possible with all these layers of cloth and left his chamber. While walking towards the dining room he met Izzy.

"Good morning, brother." She greeted him.

"Morning." He answered. Izzy sighed and shook her head slightly before nearing him and combing his hair with her fingers.

"Alec, what are you doing. You know father will be angry again if you don't appear properly." She scolded but Alec just shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't care anymore. He's angry anyway, doesn't matter what I do."

"You don't have to provoke him, though." She said before petting his chest. They entered the hall together. Jace, Max and their parents were already there, waiting at the table. It was ridiculous. The table was about ten meters long so they had to scream just to understand each other. Izzy and Alec bowed at the same time.

"Good morning, my King." They said in unison. Their father just nodded and waved his hand, indicating them to sit down. They did at their very place and waited for the servants to bring the food. After Robert gave his agreement they started eating. For a few moments it was silent, then Robert started speaking.

"Alexander, did you decide on a bride already?" Alec knew this was coming.

"Not yet." He simply said.

"Alexander, look at me while speaking!" His father warned. Alec took a deep breath and looked up.

"Of course, I'm sorry. No, I haven't found a bride yet. Please give me some more time." He said. His father didn't even look back at him.

"Alright, I'll give you another month. If you haven't found anyone in that time I'll choose one for you." He stated. It wasn't a suggestion or a compromise. It was an order and Alec knew he had no choice than to follow it. He couldn't question the king after all. He would have to marry some random girl he didn't know or like. He would have to follow his father on the throne eventually. The thought didn't only annoy him but it frightened the shit out of him. He wasn't ready for this and he definitely wasn't able to be a king.

"Of course, my King. Thank thee for thy generosity." Alec answered roughly. After that he was silent for the rest of the meal. His family discussed the event of the last evening but Alec didn't even listen. He felt desperate, like he was about to smother. And strangely he felt the sudden urge to see Magnus.


	3. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

Hello, it's me...  
I'm so so sorry guys but I have some shit going on and I don't want to upload just anything so I'll stop uploading for now. I will continue it someday but now I need some time for my family and myself. I just wanted to let you guys know and I hope you understand and again I'm really sorry...

I wish you all just the best and thank you for reading so far...

I love you all, take care of yourselves and see you someday! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, me again! I just want to say that I don't know if the language or how they adress each other is correct. I'm not native english and I don't know much about this time. I wanted to keep it a bit casual though, it's easier for me and I think it's also a bit funnier. However if I did something wrong, please tell me I'll try my best to correct everything.  
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
